


A Lord, His Sacrifice, and a Phoenix's Blessing

by SparkleCat21



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleCat21/pseuds/SparkleCat21
Summary: The blaze that struck twice, that is Camlann's fate. The first was its curse, the second its downfall. The only survivors of each blaze are bound by fate and duty to put an end to the curse that now poisons the land.Or, Sorey grows up in Elysia without a companion, becomes the Shepherd accidentally, and often finds himself in trouble he can't get out of on his own. Luckily for him, even if he doesn't realize it, there is someone watching his back.Or, Mikleo is an amnesiac with a snarky attitude, older than he actually appears, and has a complicated history. Not that he remembers, mind you.Fortunately for them, they share the same goal.
Kudos: 3





	A Lord, His Sacrifice, and a Phoenix's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I really should be working on my other projects, but my brain wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to get this off my chest, so here is this thing I will hopefully come back to.

In another place, another time, another world, Camlann burns only once, leaving behind two infants with a greater destiny ahead of them. Maotelus falls to the corrupting power of malevolence completely, and a Lord of Calamity rises in his wake, bringing disaster with him as he travels the land.

In another place, another time, another world, the two babes are taken to the seraph village of Elysia, where the young seraph and human are raised together, knowing nothing of the terror below the safety of their mountain.

In another place, another time, another world, they grow a fondness for adventure, becoming inseparable as they explore the ruins within the holy domain. As they read the Celestial Record side by side one evening, the young seraph tells the human his true name with only the stars as a witness, and the human turns to him with bright eyes and promises to keep it safe.

In another place, another time, another world, the human sets out to protect the only other human he has ever known, his stalwart seraph companion by his side as they embark on their first journey into the realm of humans.

This is not that story.

In this place, in this time, in this world, the human grows up alone, the only human and the only one his age within Elysia. He makes his own fun, romping through the forests and fields, peeking into the old ruins even though the village elder forbade him. When he is ten, he falls through the roof of the Mabinogio ruins where the integrity of the original structure had been lost. It is almost a full day later before the seraphim find him, ankle broken and a precious book clutched to his chest.

In this place, in this time, in this world, the human lays under the stars alone, wishing not for the first time that adventure would find him. The Celestial Record lays in his lap, and he hopes that one day he will find someone who loves it just as much as he does. 

In this place, in this time, in this world, violet eyes open for the first time in a decade on the human’s fifteenth birthday. The owner of those eyes sets out to find what he has lost. The human remains unaware, aside from a strange dream that comes to him that night.

In this place, in this time, in this world, the call adventure does eventually find the human in the form of a lost girl. When her life is put in danger, he approaches the village elder with his plan. The elder gives him a resigned smile, tells him that he is always welcome to return, and sends him on his way with everything he could need in the world below. The younger seraphim agree to escort him down the mountain to the edge of the elder’s domain, but no farther. 

Somewhere along the line, fate’s lines crossed. The neat web she had spun unraveled into a tangled distortion. Events that were not yet meant to pass rooted themselves early in history and figures that were not meant to emerge tore themselves free of the flaming match that set the tangled web ablaze.

And yet, two strings remain intact, woven together through time and space immemorial. They are destined to meet again and again, until they may remain together for eternity. 

This is not the story of innocent children who lay under a curtain of stars and bare their souls to one another, nor is it the story of life-long companions who shared a dream.

This is a story of betrayal, sacrifice, the birth of the Great Calamity, the fall of the eternal flame, the single thread tethering it to the light, and the Guardians who nurtured that thread. This is the story of a phoenix’s final wish, binding her greatest disciple to a treacherous path wrought with danger and heartache.

This is the story of a Shepherd and his sub lord, bound by a common goal and a history only the earth remembers.

This is the story of the blaze that struck twice.


End file.
